1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydraulic pressure source device for a hydraulic booster which is employed to actuate, for example, an automotive brake by means of boosted oil pressure.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional hydraulic pressure source device for a hydraulic booster has heretofore been arranged such that hydraulic pump which employs an engine as its drive source and an accumulator which is connected to the discharge side of the pump are connected to an oil supply passage which connects an input hydraulic chamber of the booster and an oil tank.
In these days, many types of automobiles are equipped with a hydraulic power steering device. Such a power steering device has as its hydraulic pressure source a hydraulic pump which is actuated by an engine. If this automobile is equipped with a hydraulic booster of the type described above, it is necessary for a hydraulic pump for the power steering device and a hydraulic pump for the booster to be connected to the engine through respective transmission gears. It is therefore necessary to provide two transmission gears, which disadvantageously involves an increase in cost as well as increased losses of the engine power.